One Word To Bring You Back Alive
by Reborny Superbia
Summary: For KHR's Roamance Writing Contest Round 5; One word stopped his heart. And Another brought him back alive. Dino Cavallone x Squalo Superbia. Hinted Xanxus x Squalo Superbia.


Ahahaha, well, I didn't really expect this pairing to be the one I'll write about, but okay, … Boo-Chan, you know I still love you, right?..

**Squalo**: Che, now I'm gonna be gay in the fic.

Sorry Squalo..

**Dino**: Haha~ ^-^ Reborny doesn't own KHR.

-

-

-

-

-

Since they were kids, Dino always liked Squalo. Of course Squalo didn't have the same feeling back.

Both of them went to the same school. It was called Mafia school, or so. Squalo was one hell of a swordsman, while Dino was only…

"you're a noob." Said Squalo while the both of them were on the school's rooftop. Dino chuckled nervousely.

"No really, you're gonna be a Mafia boss someday, and you don't even have a talent?" Squalo scowled. Dino's eyes widened a bit.

"So, Squalo, you have faith in me?" Dino asked, while the white haired Italian let out a soft _'tch'_ and hit the blonde in the back of his head.

"I'll never will…"

-

-

-

A year passed, and Dino thought of what Squalo said

_"I'll never will…"_

Will he ever have that faith in him?

"Hey Dino, didn't you hear?" said one of his friends as he stepped inside the school.

"heard what..?" he asked, confused about the laughter of his friend.

"Well, there's a rumor going on that Squalo is going to grow his hair long. It's like a promise he made, and he will cut when this new guy, Xanxus, becomes the new Vongo- something boss." Explained his friend. Dino could only frown at what he said.

Squalo?

Growing his hair _long_?

This is one fucked up news he got in the morning.

Dino sighed, and went for his class. He sat in his usual spot.

Wait, there is something missing for sure.

"Where's Squalo..?" Asked Dino after some of the students sat down.

"VOOI! Here I am!" waved the white haired shark from the back. There he sat, next to him was…

"Oh… you're sitting with Xanxus today." Dino smiled bitterly, while Squalo just kept talking with Xanxus, ignoring the blonde.

_"Mm, he's better off with Xanxus. He's the heir of the next Vongola lead, I geuss. Mafia men are sure fun."_ Dino said to himself as he got out his books from his backpack, and started to write some notes on his book.

Every now and then, the teacher would make Squalo shut up.

"Geez, is it really fun to be with someone like him..?" Dino sighed, and continued to write notes.

Every now and then, the blonde Italian looks back at his ex-friend, and smile bitterly. He then looks back and his notebook, and writes one sad sentence.

_La manchero, Squalo._

-

-

-

The last year was … worse than most years Dino spent in high school. He felt very neglected by the Italian shark.

It was this one time that Dino felt that he really needed Squalo. When it was Valentine's day, and Squalo was rushing out the campus, going to find the one person he needs, until Dino stopped him.

"H-Hey, Squalo, wait." Squalo cringed before turning.

"What?!" He asked, looking at him.

"U-Umm… here.. I thought you could… have this." Dino brought forward a little piece of chocolate. Squalo looked at it, and took it, munching it quickly. Dino smiled nervously, waiting for Squalo's answer. The Italian boy thanked him before rushing again.

Heart-broken, Dino went to his room in the campus, and just stayed there.

"He's not the same Squalo you knew anymore, eh?" said a baby voice from behinde him. Dino jumped from his seat, and fell on the floor.

"Dino Cavanllone, right?" Said a baby, in a black suite, and a yellow, bright pacifier. Dino nodded in agreement, and he was slightly in a shock.

"Umm, where's your mom?" Okay, now, this is what you call _my tongue slipped._ Dino got a tough roundhouse kick on his face, leaving a rather painful, very painful feeling on his cheek.

"Idiotic boy, I'm here to train you; you're the next Cavallone boss."

And this was Valentine's day.

-

-

-

"So, you're really the next boss… I never thought." Squalo said, while the two were talking on the phone. Dino felt kind of happy talking with Squalo like this. Dino said yes in a agreement. Squalo chuckled.

"I get to be in a Mafia family… and my hair is growing long." Said Squalo. Dino sighed.

"You're really are going to do this, right?" He asked.

"VOOI! I cut my hand for this, and you want me to drop out?"

At this sentence, Dino froze, his eyes widened, and his mouth gaped.

"S-Squalo, you… cut your hand..?" Dino asked, a cold sweat ran through his forhead.

Squalo frowned at the phone. "Yeah…"

_Keep it cool Dino, he did for a something reasonable. Squalo isn't that stupid to cut his arm like this._

"That's… nice." Dino said, smiling. He then said good-bye, and closed the phone.

On the other line, Squalo was kind of shocked at the speed of saying good-bye. He rested his phone on the table and sat down.

Back to where Dino was, he just stared at the phone, speechless about what Squalo said. Dino couldn't really do anything about it. He just sat down, eyes wide.

"Squalo… tell me.. what changed you so much?"

-

-

-

Years passed. They were both adults.

Dino is the tenth Cavallone boss. While Squalo, is under service of Xanxus. All of those years, they haven't seen each other. Until that day came, when the both of them saw each other. Again.

Dino watched the fight between Squalo, and Yamamoto Takeshi. Squalo's skills got a lot better as the time passed. Dino himself was surprised.

After his humiliation, Squalo remained in the hospital for a while. Dino thought of paying him a visit.

The door was knocked a few times. Squalo was kind of annoyed. Without the Italian's permission, Dino stepped inside

"Yo, Squalo." Dino greeted. Squalo only scoffed and looked away.

"What do you want…?" He asked. Dino chuckled nervously.

"Well, paying a visit to an old friend, that's what." Dino said, setting a bouquet of flowers on the table next to Squalo's bed.

"You're being too soft, Cavallone. Flowers?" Squalo said, looking at those colorful flowers Dino brought. A pink hint appeared on his cheeks. As he realized that, he nearly slapped himself for it.

Dino chuckled. "That's what you say for a long-time-no-see friend?" he said, sitting down a chair nearby. He then looked at Squalo, a handsome smile covered his face.

"..Shut up. Do me a favor and pour me a glass of water, will you?" Squalo said, looking away, while hiding the blush that formed completely on his face. Dino nodded, and went to pour water.

Dino went back to Squalo's side, holding the glass. When Squalo went to grab the glass, their hands touched. Dino didn't mind it, as for Squalo, he took the glass quickly and chugged the water.

Dino chuckled. "Wow, how many days has it been since you last drunk water?" He asked. Squalo blushed and threw the glass at him.

"Non of your business, Cavallone." Squalo lied back, closing his eyes. It was a hint for Dino to go out. Dino smiled bitterly, and went out.

The last time Dino saw Squalo, was after the ring conflict between the Vongola, and the Varia.

-

-

-

A year later, Dino got news.

News that made his heart stop.

He was in Italy, getting ready for a meeting. When suddenly, his phone rang. Dino reached for his pocket, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"VOI, DINO!!" The loud noise could be heard all over his room.

"Ehehe, Squalo! … Could you keep your voice down? My eardrums are hurting me." Dino said, keeping the phone a slightly long distance from his ear.

"HEY! I'm here to tell you that I've finally fell in love."

Dino froze. "Haha.. with who?"

"With who do you think? Xanxus!"

Dino felt his heart fall to his stomach, and his eyes being wide, a little tearful.

"Hey, Dino… VOOOOOI, DINO!" Squalo screamed through the phone. Dino didn't think that it was loud, because his whole surroundings froze.

"A-Ah, that's nice, Squalo. Hey, I've got a meeting!! Later!" Dino closed the phone quickly, throwing it away.

Right now, Dino felt that he could scream on top of his lungs. Instead, he fell down, crying.

_I was late. I was very late._

-

-

-

Nine years have passed.

Nine years have passed since that incident on the phone.

Dino was not entirely over the issue. But, he slightly forgot about it. But his heart stopped beating for the person he loved.

And now, it was going to start beating again.

-

-

-

Dino got a call one day, and it was from Squalo. Dino shouldn't be very surprised, he's been getting calls from Squalo in the past time, but this one made him surprised because it was in the middle of the night.

"H-Hello.." Dino answered, scratching the back of head.

"C-Cavallone… are you home?" It was Squalo's voice, it was rather shaky.

Dino sat up straight, kind of startled. "Squalo? What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know what to say, please… can I come over…Dino, please."

The blonde Italian didn't know what to say, his mouth gaped open, waiting for words. "A-A-Alright, I'll be waiting." Dino closed the phone, and put on a white shirt. He rushed to the entrance, waiting for the bell to ring.

After nearly fifteen minutes, the bell rang. Dino quickly opened it. He was shocked of the scene in front of him.

"S-Squalo.. what have you done to yourself?!" Dino half-yelled at Squalo, who was covered in blood, from head to tow.

"Xanxus… he…he's dead." Squalo said, crumbling on the floor. Even without his men, Dino was fast to catch him.

Shocked from the news, he only kept silent.

"He's gone, Dino. I'll never be able to see him again… never." Squalo spoke, his head buried in Dino's neck.

"I…I'm sorry, Squalo. It's fate."

Squalo winced in pain. Dino quickly made him stand up, and led him to the living room. He then made him sit down. After that Dino went to get some first-aid kit.

Dino squatted down before Squalo, trying to find out where the wound it. He then found it on Squalo's waist.

While Dino was fixing the shark's wounds, Squalo was silent.

_Dino, I.._

"Dino…"

Dino looked up.

_Did he just call me by my first name..?_

"Please… forgive me for not realizing your feelings sooner..I-ngh!"

"Shhh… Squalo, it'll hurt more like this, b-be quite!" Dino lowered his head, covering the blush on his face.

After the bucking horse finished, he stood up. He was about to start talking, but he found that the white haired male is already asleep.

Not wanting to disturb him, Dino walked away, smiling.

-

-

-

"VOOOOOOOI!! CAVALLONE!!" And everything was back to normal in the morning.

"Ahaha.. Squalo, I see that you're awake." Dino said, looking at Squalo with an idiotic look.

"HELL YEAH!! Now, I guess you need a thank you, right?" Squalo said, smirking. Dino smiled nervously.

"Ahaha, n-no.." He said, smiling.

"Well, fuck that. You're getting it." Squalo cupped Dino's cheek, crashing his lips upon Dino's.

Dino couldn't breath. He didn't want to kiss back, he wanted to breath!

But_ daaaaaaaamn_, Squalo was a fucking good kisser.

Dino gave up, and kissed back. Squalo quickly bit Dino's lower lip, breaking in his mouth.

The good taste of his mouth, and metallic taste, all mixed together, as their tongues fought. Dino couldn't surpass a moan, and Squalo was taking the pleasure of it.

After they broke apart, Squalo smirked.

_"Thank you, bucking horse."_

-

-

-

-

I finished. And I'm very proud of it. This made me re-like the pairing. :3

Reviews, plox.


End file.
